Silver walks into
by Vex97
Summary: This is my first story, with co writer NoneKnowMe! It involves Silver The Hedgehog and his (Not so) epic adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Silver walked into the Mc'Donalds…

He went over to the man at the counter, and asked him, "May I have a chicken sandwich?" the man at the counter looked at him in confusion, "Er-we don't sell chicken sandwi-" he was interrupted by the stupid telepathic hedgehog thingy. "No, I want a chicken sandwich and I want it now! So stop talkin' and get me my God for sakin' sandwich!". The man looked at him, now holding a phone, preparing to call 911, "Now sir if you please calm dow-" he was interrupted when Silver immediately pulled out a gun, and pointed it at his head, "I told you stop talking, and get mah sandwich!" the man then responded with a calm and relaxed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH" then he ran out of the McDonalds, screaming. Silver looked at the screaming man, dumbfounded, "All I wanted was a chicken sandwich!"

* * *

**There we go! The first installment of "****_Silver Walks Into..."!_**  
**If you have any suggestions for a chapter, don't be afraid to review your idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver was attending his own funeral. Now, don't ask why and how he survived, he just did. DEAL WITH IT!

Anyway, Silver walked into the church that was full of mourners. He sat down at a pew, and watched, bored, as a church minister what-cha-may-call-it droned on and on. He was so bored, he thought of food and got he walked up to him and asked. "May I please have a chicken sandwich?" The mourners stopped doing their purpose and exploded, well because they stopped doing their purpose.

_**At this point NoneKnowme collapsed. Please say you're- No, wait, she's alive!**_

Anyway, as explosions rocked this church, the whatever-you-call-it looked at Silver and asked confused. "You're still asking for a chicken sandwich?" Silver replied in a robotic tone. "My master created me to ask for chicken sandwiches and I shall obey." He then grew angel wings and flew into the heavens, destroying all the candy in the world and stealing chicken.(sandwiches)Whatever-you-call-him sighed. "These authors are insane."

* * *

**Here is dah 2nd chapter, woopdey doo!  
Again, if you have an idea, review it and we'll see what happens**


	3. Chapter 3

Silver arrived at the pre-school...

Now I don't have any idea why he's still in pre-school considering his telepathic super powers, but you're all gonna have to deal with it.

So anyways, he sat down with the 3 year-olds as the teacher started talking about some random crap like shapes and stuff, Silver didn't bother to listen. Because he wasn't listening he had no idea what to say when the teacher asked him, "What is this shape Silver?" She was holding a red square. Silver had no idea how to respond, so he said, "um...er...5-NO 3-no wait-I mean er **67858**!" Everyone, I mean EVERYONE even the guy who was currently typing all of this down, looked at him, in amazement and confusion. And now for some reason Silver summoned a giant chicken sandwich with wings, and told it to attack the teacher. Then, Silv-**BOOM**!

That was the sound of Silver killing the narrator with a gun, as this story is too stupid for the human brain to comprehend.

* * *

**This chapter is short,**

_**DEAL WITH IT**_


	4. Chapter 4

Silver was having Thanksgiving dinner with his friends; Pillow 1, Pillow 2 and a dead pumpkin. Anyway, he asked for Pillow 1 to past the chicken sandwiches. The pillow (which is a white pillow with a badly drawn smiley face) did nothing.

Silver tried again. "Can you past the chicken sandwiches?" He asked politely, gesturing to the shining sandwiches that were sitting so innocently on their plate. The pillow still did nothing.

Silver suddenly had the urge to yell and so, yelling, he asked. "CAN YOU PLEASE PASS THE CHICKEN SANDWICHES!" The pillow looked up at him and said. "They're turkey, doofus." Then Pillow 2 (which is a epic face drawn on a black pillow) said. "Yeah, idiot."

Then the dead pumpkin said. "Yeah, go die in hell." Silver, who was so crushed by their insultments,cried to the heavens. "Why, WHY!?" The heavens replied back. "Cause you're a idiot who breaks the fourth wall and kills the authors. Now, you cry in the corner."

And Silver went and cried _**in **_the corner.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter, blah blah blah ok bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Silver was visiting his grandparents: it was the most boringness thing he had ever done. His grandparents wanted to give him ham sandwiches, but he only liked CHICKEN sandwiches. While eating the ham sandwiches, he choked, and died but was resuscitated by the power of chicken. Then, his grandpa wanted to play chess, not noticing that SILVER HAD DIED!, and put a chess board on the table that had magically appeared in midair. He then summoned a chicken sandwich upon his grandparents, "AAAAAHHHH! his grandma screamed calmly.

The narrator got so tired of writing this stupid story down that he killed himself...with a sandwich. And the other narrator just simply went to write a different story.

**Vex and None:END!**

**None: Awesome! Even though you died!**

**Vex:No I didn't die, YOU DIED!**

**None: No, you did!**

_**And so the two writers bicker like two kids over who died.**_

_**The End. (hopefully)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Silver walked into the narrators office and smashed his head onto the keyboardnjfduofdsbneugbbjbbufdghfufegbufuehgrhrgrg ge94844895g546th4466sfffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffrihr[byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyykjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjxccsapiethpgwirb piyghbpwithpigbpwhr59 90weryq-0w438975b=h2775bh7bt0927h[q90bn[9q3bqp3ub]q3-utb34iutbi4u

**Please ignore the following as the two narrators try to pry the drunk Silver off the keyboard. To make it enjoyable, we play unfitting music to the following: The Chicken Dance. *coughcoughcough***

"DIE!"

*slashing sound*

HELP!

***exploding sound***

"PIZZAAAA!"

*random pizza flies in your face*

"SIBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

*SIBBBBBBBBBB! sound*

MILK!

*squirting sound*

WHY ARE YOU TYPING THIS, NONE!

YOU ARE BREAKING THE FOURTH_cljvg [sebryba[09 b]-q0wu9tb -0uw b-04u b-0u b3q]u0 b]-q03u -0q3ut -0ut 3-9yu q]-9yu q-9y -9ujigfhg;owihtviowubvo2u [-2

=0 =0u t4BVJDSOHPSGJdpitbe0nb[0b[0qyB{)iuB09 B09TB 9WY B0y 08ey t0wyt w09ty psiy 0p 9EY0TQ9Y T9PYhdugogh e8ry 0e8yt w08yt 0wiyt o

***computer shuts off***

Come on…..we were getting started…

_**And so the computer ran off into the sunset…**_

_**so majestic.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Silver ate a donut..

Then he found out it was a bagel..

He was so disgusted that he took out a shotgun and repeatedly shot the bagel so many times that it turned into a chicken sandwich. The chicken sandwich then got revenge by eating silver whole.

_Logic has so has the reign of chicken sandwiches._

_**THE END FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**_

* * *

_****_**Short chapter, Blah, Blah**


	8. The Cancelling

**Yeah, It's cancelled.**  
**But I'm pretty sure that most people don't care. It's hard to right a story with two people, and me and none are already writing our own stories, not related to sonic (not a big sonic fan, sorry) so yeah, that's it. It's cancelled. Who cares? You could be doing something else right now, like playing super smash bros 4 or something. ...Okay see ya!**  
** -The man who cancelled this story**


End file.
